Triage of a Broken Heart
by MrDevastation101
Summary: Applejack and Rainbow Dash have been together for a year, and life is looking up for the couple. But no matter how perfect life may seem, there's always something to disrupt that peace and harmony... And that thing's name is Twilight Sparkle.


I: The Anniversary

Rainbow Dash dreamed of a serene, peaceful day. The sun was shining high, not a cloud to block out the beautiful blue sky, and she was with the mare she loved. They sat under a tree, holding each other as they stared off into the distance. It was a perfect dream to have, on such a special occasion. Rainbow held her marefriend close, and stared into her emerald eyes. Her words came out effortlessly, as they had been said so many times over the past year.

"I love you, Applejack." She said, still in her dream.

"I love you too, Rainbow." Applejack replied.

Her face then disappeared from Rainbow Dash's view, leaving Dash in a bit of a confused daze. Applejack had completely disappeared from her view, vanished into thin air. Rainbow looked around for Applejack, but she was nowhere to be seen. Rainbow then felt a pleasurable sensation hit her between the legs, slowly dragging her out of her dream. She rode the waves of pleasure out of her dream and into consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked down. Between her legs, and no doubt causing the amazing waves of pleasure that Rainbow Dash was feeling, was Applejack's head. Her eyes closed, she continued to lick at Rainbow Dash's slit, lapping up the juices like a sponge.

Rainbow threw her head back, and let out a sharp moan, alerting Applejack to her being awake. Applejack continued unfazed, however. Determined to make sure that Rainbow wouldn't just go back to sleep. Though with AJ there eating her out, Rainbow wasn't likely to even _think_ about going back to sleep.

Rainbow put both of her forehooves on Applejack's head, pulling her deeper into her. Applejack only quickened her pace, sliding her tongue over Rainbow's folds even faster. Rainbow's breathing was getting faster and she was moaning louder. She was about to cum, and Applejack could feel it. With one last flick of her tongue, Applejack sent Rainbow into a stage of pure bliss. Rainbow orgasmed hard, squirting her fluids into Applejack's open mouth. Applejack drank up the juices that were squirting out of her lover, and licked her lips clean once Rainbow had stopped. She wiped her face clean, and crawled up Rainbow Dash's body so that they were face to face. She watched as Rainbow basked in the afterglow of her orgasm, and waited patiently for her to regain control of her senses before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

Rainbow Dash broke the kiss, and stared into Applejack's beautiful eyes.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Did ya forget?" Applejack asked. "Today is a special day."

"Run it by me again." Rainbow said, lowering her eyebrows in a daring stare, a smirk quickly forming on her face.

"Today," Applejack began, "is the one year anniversary of us gettin' together."

"Is that today?" Rainbow asked sarcastically.

"Yep, and Ah'm determined to make it special for ya." Applejack said, her lips quickly pulling into a smirk of her own.

"AJ, you don't need to do that." Rainbow said. "That's my job."

"Oh really?" Applejack smiled.

"Yeah, how else am I gonna prove that I'm the best marefriend you ever had?" Rainbow said, a cocky grin spread across her features.

"Ah can think of a couple'a ways..." Applejack said matter-of-factly.

"Such as?" Rainbow asked, eager to hear whatever Applejack had come up with.

"Well, for starters, you can make up for forgettin' about today when we get back home tonight." Applejack said seductively.

"Oh really? Why the long wait?" Rainbow asked.

"To test yer patience." Applejack said with another smirk. "Plus, Ah have somethin' special in mind that should best be done when we have more time."

"Oh, well in that case..." Rainbow said, placing a hoof on the back of Applejack's head. "Come here."

She pulled Applejack down and they shared another long, passionate kiss. Slowly, she slipped her tongue into Applejack's mouth, and swirled it around Applejack's own. AJ only played along, letting her rainbow maned lover take over for the time being.

"Come on Twilight! You're gonna be late!" Spike yelled up the stairs which led to Twilight's room.

"I'm coming Spike!" Came the reply.

Twilight opened the door and stepped out of her room, wearing a dark purple dress that contrasted well with her coat, and it had several light pink stars scattered around it. She had her mane done up in something of a short ponytail, and she had a dark purple ribbon tying it at the end. Spike only managed to stare in amazement, his jaw hanging slack on it's hinges.

"Wow... Twilight, you look amazing!" He said, unable to take his eyes off of the beautifully dressed mare before him. "Never knew you had it in you..."

"Thanks... I think?" Twilight said, not sure whether to be flattered, or insulted by Spike's reaction.

"You're welcome." Spike said, standing a little straighter and nodding.

Even he was dressed up, wearing a black suit and tie with a top hat to go with it. He wasn't sure _why_ they had to be all dressed up, as Pinkie Pie was throwing the party in the first place, but he went along with it. Besides, he could show off how spiffy he looked to Rarity.

"Ready to go?" Twilight asked him.

"Yep." Spike said, nodding his head.

"Alright then, let's go." Twilight said, opening the door and stepping outside.

It may have been Rainbow Dash and Applejack's anniversary party, and she was definitely happy for them, but she had more personal reasons for wanting to attend. Reasons that surfaced within the first few days of her being in Ponyville.

It had been a few days after the Nightmare Moon incident, Twilight was testing out a few spells, Spike was helping her out with it, and Rainbow Dash was sleeping on a nearby cloud. After a few different spells that she was quickly able to master, Twilight tried out a "bring this to life" spell. Needless to say, it went horribly wrong, and the resulting creature had tried to kill her. Luckily, Rainbow Dash was woken up by the catastrophe, and managed to save Twilight from the monster. Twi didn't even remember what she had tried to bring to life, all she remembered was that after that day, she had begun to care a lot more for the pegasus who saved her life.

Twilight let out a brief sigh at the memory, and walked outside, Spike right beside her. Using her magic, she closed the library door and locked it. They continued their walk to Sugarcube Corner in relative silence, until Spike decided to speak up.

"So, Twilight?" He said.

"Yes, Spike?" She replied.

"Why exactly do we have to be all dressed up for this? I mean, Pinkie Pie is throwing the party, so why the fancy getup?" He asked.

She hadn't even told Spike about her feelings towards Rainbow Dash, she was the only one who knew. "Well..." She began, not sure what to tell him. She really just wanted to look good for Rainbow, it had nothing to do with the party. "We want to look good, don't we? I mean, it _is_ a special occasion and all." She said, hoping that would be enough to satisfy his curiosity.

"Oh, I guess so." Spike said.

Twilight let out a mental sigh of relief, thankful that Spike was pleased by her response. They made the rest of the trip in silence, the only noise being their footsteps. It was around seven thirty, and it was starting to get dark out, the sun hung low in the sky, which shone a beautiful red orange. They arrived at Sugarcube corner, and Twilight used her magic to open the door. They stepped inside, and closed the door behind them. It was pitch dark in the sweet shop, as the party was meant to be a surprise for Rainbow and Applejack. Quickly, Pinkie Pie appeared out of the shadows with a lit candle, and waved Twilight and Spike over to her. They obeyed, and soon they were all piled behind an overturned table. Behind the table waiting for them, were Fluttershy and Rarity, both of whom waved a silent hello to the pair as they took their places. Pinkie then blew out the candle, and they waited for the couple of honour in complete darkness.

"Ready to go?" Applejack asked Rainbow Dash, who had just walked out of their shared bedroom dressed in a dark blue suit with a matching tie. From her neck hung a small amulet, engraved on it was a small heart, both of their cutie marks intertwined inside it. Applejack's anniversary present to her.

"Ready when you are." Rainbow said.

Applejack was dressed in a bright yellow dress and let her mane flow freely rather than her trademark ponytail. She also wasn't wearing her Stetson, her head free of all clothing. The only thing she did have on her face was a light layer of blush and a bit of black eyeliner. Nothing too fancy, but just enough to make Rainbow happy. "You look great." She said.

"So do you." Rainbow replied, her eyes trained on Applejack's.

She walked over, and wrapped her arms around Applejack. She pulled her in and they shared a tender, loving kiss. Applejack quickly followed suit, and they stood there holding and kissing each other until Applejack broke the kiss and looked into Rainbow's eyes.

"Ain't we goin' somewhere?" Applejack asked.

"Oh come on, I'd rather just stay here with you." Rainbow said.

"Ah bet you would, but don't we have reservations?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rainbow said disappointedly. "Buzzkill..."

Applejack let out a light laugh, and said, "Love ya too RD."

"Alright, let's go." Rainbow said, opening the door and holding it for Applejack.

"Thank ya kindly." Applejack said, stepping through the door and waiting outside for Rainbow, who quickly followed suit.

Turning around only to close and lock the door behind her, Rainbow draped her left foreleg around Applejack, and they walked off.

"So where are we headed?" Applejack asked.

"Well, Pinkie Pie said that she had something for us and then we're headed for a fancy restaurant."

"Alright then, so to Sugarcube Corner then?" Applejack assumed.

"That's where she said." Rainbow confirmed.

"Alright, then let's go." Applejack said.

Pinkie Pie looked out the window for the tenth time in the past minute, keeping watch for Applejack and Rainbow Dash. She didn't want to have set up the party for nothing, and plus she had something to give them, a kind of "good luck" wish that their relationship would last forever.

"Oooh!" Pinkie hummed in exasperation. "I hope Dashie remembered!"

"Don't worry Pinkie Pie." Twilight said. "It _is_ their day, let them take their time. I'm sure Rainbow wouldn't forget you telling them to come here tonight."

"Twilight's right, darling." Rarity said, "I'm sure that Rainbow Dash would remember to come here. Don't worry."

"Okie dokie lokie." Pinkie said dully, hoping that her friends were right.

As she looked out the window yet again, she noticed two pony sized silhouettes walking towards Sugarcube Corner through the dim evening light. Her hopes sparked up, and she became giddy with excitement again.

"I think I see them!" Pinkie almost screamed, unable to control her excitement.

"Really?" Twilight asked, taking a look for herself.

Sure enough, down the street came Applejack and Rainbow Dash, just as expected.

"Alright, places everypony." Twi said quietly. And everypony took their positions for the surprise.

Pinkie hid under one of the tables, Twilight near one of the back walls, Rarity behind the counter and Fluttershy layed on one of the booths. Everything was perfect, now they just had to wait for them to enter...

"Well, there it is." Applejack said. "Why are all the lights off?"

"I dunno, but with Pinkie Pie, it could be anything." Rainbow said.

"Fair enough." Applejack agreed.

They approached the door, and Rainbow placed her hoof on the handle. Looking at Applejack one last time, she turned it, and pushed the door open.

"After you." Rainbow said, holding the door open.

"Thank you." Applejack said, stepping into the dark sweet shop. Rainbow quickly followed, and the darkness surrounded them as the door closed.

"Hello? Pinkie?" Rainbow called. "Anypony in here?"

Without warning, the lights turned on, almost blinding the two mares as their friends jumped from their hiding places. A large banner was hung on the ceiling, on it were Applejack and Rainbow Dash's cutie marks. On it, said "Happy Anniversary Applejack and Rainbow Dash!" as did the four ponies who had swarmed them.

Pinkie was overly excited, bouncing around the pair and practically screaming about how happy she was for them. Fluttershy was only able to half whisper a congratulations, Rarity was trying to be professional, but Applejack and Rainbow could see how happy she was for them. Twilight, strangely enough, didn't say much. As if her mind was elsewhere. She also didn't look as happy as she sounded, and she kept looking longingly at Rainbow Dash.

_Whats wrong with Twilight?_ Rainbow thought to herself. _It's probably nothing..._ she thought.

"Alright everypony, listen up." Applejack said. Everypony did as told and quieted down, listening intently to whatever it was Applejack had to say. "Now, Rainbow and I are awful grateful that y'all were willin' to throw us a party, and Ah hate to be the one who crashes it, but we got plans for today and can't be late."

"She's right," Rainbow added, "I got us reservations at DeCanter and we can't be late for them."

Rarity drew in a huge gasp, and said; "DeCanter?! Isn't that _the_ most expensive and fancy restaurant in all of Ponyville?! How in Equestria did you manage to get reservations?"

"A few owed debts and a shitload of bits." Rainbow said. "You _don't_ want to know how much I spent on it, but it was cheaper than paying regular price."

"You got us reservations _where?_" Applejack cut her off, amazed that her marefriend would spend so much just for her. "Why didn't Ah get a say in this?"

"It was a surprise." Rainbow said, smiling with pride.

"RD, you didn't need to go and spend all that money just for me." Applejack said.

"Well, I just wanted this to be special because this is a big night for us and I wanted to show you just how much I truly love you AJ." Rainbow said, her cheeks flushing.

That earned a flood of "Awws" from their four friends, and Rainbow's face burned even brighter. Applejack only laughed a bit at her marefriend's embarrassment, earning a scowling glance from said mare. She then gave her a quick peck on the lips and said, "Alright Rainbow, let's go."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow everypony." Rainbow started, but remembered something just in time. "Oh, and Twilight?" She asked.

"Yes?" Twi answered.

"I'll need you to cast that cloud walking spell for AJ, since we'll be spending the night at my place." Rainbow said.

"Oh, alright." Twilight said, her horn glowing for a few seconds, before quickly returning to normal. "There, done." She said. _I wish it was me..._ she thought to herself.

"Thanks Twi, I owe you." Rainbow said.

"No you don't, Rainbow. It's your day, enjoy it." Twilight said, smiling.

"Oh trust me, we will." Applejack said suggestively, nudging Rainbow with a forehoof.

"Well, have fun you two." Pinkie Pie said.

"We will, bye." Rainbow said, waving one last goodbye as she followed Applejack outside. She cast a glance at her marefriend, then wrapped a wing around her and said, "Alright, let's go get some food."

"Ah'm with ya on that." Applejack agreed, and they started off towards the more sophisticated part of Ponyville.

They walked eastward, passing many of the shops and restaurants between them and DeCanter, including the Carousel Boutique and Twilight's library. All the while Applejack could only think about two things; the night ahead, and how much money Rainbow Dash had spent just for her.

"Rainbow... Not to be rude, but how much money _did_ you spend on this?" Applejack asked, her curiosity winning out.

"Applejack, why are you worried about that? Just focus on what we're going to be doing afterwards." Rainbow said, trying to avoid the question.

"Rainbow..." Applejack said, not backing down.

"Come on AJ, it doesn't matter how much I spent, I did it for you." Rainbow said.

"Ah'm not gonna ask you again, how much money?" Applejack asked again, sheer determination in her voice.

Rainbow let out a deep sigh, realizing that she couldn't win, and said; "Two hundred bits..."

"Two hun- Rainbow!" Applejack almost screamed, pure shock replacing the determination from a few seconds ago. "Why did you go and spend _two hundred_ bits just on a little dinner reservation? For me especially?!"

"You're worth it." Was Rainbow's only response.

"No Ah'm not, not of your hard-earned money." Applejack countered.

"You are to me. Why do you think I was saving up all that money in the first place?" Rainbow asked, but before Applejack could answer, she said, "For you. For us. For today specifically. So that I could give you the best night of your life."

For a moment, neither of them spoke, stopped dead in their tracks by Applejack, who was trying to piece together what Dash had just said. Rainbow only waited for a response, wanting to hear whatever it was that Applejack was going to say to her.

After several seconds, Applejack finally spoke; "Ah... Ah can't believe that you would go to so much trouble just for me... Why?"

"Because I love you more than anything." Rainbow said.

"Ah love you too but... two hundred bits? Ah don't know, Rainbow..." Applejack said, feeling uneasy.

"Oh come on AJ, when else are we gonna get a chance to eat at DeCanter?" Rainbow asked. "It's not like me, where you have my awesomeness every day. This is a once-in-a-lifetime thing for us. I don't know if I'll ever be able to afford it again."

Applejack sighed, and said; "Alright, but this better be worth it."

"Trust me, it will." Rainbow said, kissing Applejack quickly on the cheek.

They completed their walk to the restaurant, and walked inside. Rainbow held the door for Applejack for the third time that night, but she didn't care. She loved doing it, and didn't mind the view she got when she followed her either. They stood by the podium near the door and waited for their server. Soon enough, a light tan mare with a dark red mane walked up to them. She spoke with a smooth voice, almost like silk.

"Welcome to DeCanter, how can I help you?"

"We have a reservation under 'Dash'." Rainbow said to her.

She flipped through the pages of the binder that sat on the host stand, and found the name. "Ah yes, Dash for eight thirty. This way please." She said, waving a hoof to signal them to follow her. They did as told and were soon brought to a candle lit table with two seats on either side of it. Rainbow pulled out one of the seats, and let Applejack sit down before promptly taking the seat across from her.

"And would you like anything to start us off? Something to drink, maybe?" The waitress asked as she placed a menu in front of each of them.

"Your finest wine please." Rainbow Dash said. "And bring us the whole bottle, too."

"Alright. I will be back shortly." The mare said before walking off to retreive the wine.

As she walked away, Rainbow found herself mindlessly staring at Applejack. She looked so beautiful, in that bright yellow dress that matched her mane perfectly. Applejack was likewise distracted by how amazing Rainbow Dash looked. The dark blue suit, the six jems around the collar that shone with each colour of the spectra, it fit her profile like a glove.

"What're you lookin' at sugarcube?" Applejack teased.

"The most beautiful mare this side of Equestria." Rainbow answered.

"Ah don't know about that. Ah'm lookin' at a damn good lookin' mare mahself." Applejack through half closed eyes.

"I look a lot better with nothing on." Rainbow said seductively.

"Ain't that the truth." Applejack said.

Soon enough, the waitress arrived with the wine bottle. She presented it to the couple and said; "DeCanter specialized white wine, aged ten years."

"That sounds great!" Rainbow Dash said, and the waitress poured them their drinks.

Once she finished, the waitress asked; "Have you decided on your order?"

"I'll have whatever she's having." Rainbow Dash said, leaving it to Applejack to place the order.

"Alright, the Apple Caesar sounds good." Applejack said.

"Alright then, I will be back soon." The waitress said, and then she was off.

Several minutes later, the waitress returned with their food. She placed a plate in front of each of them and said; "Will there be anything else tonight?"

"Nope, that's good." Rainbow said. "Thank you."

"Alright then, enjoy your meal." The waitress said, and went to help another couple that had just walked in.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash then began to eat the delicious food that they had been given, occasionally making a quick jab at each other about who could finish first. Applejack then noticed something at the bottom of her wine glass. Rainbow saw that she had, and a small smile quickly formed on her face.

"What're you smilin' about?" Applejack asked, grabbing a fork to retrieve the shiny object in her glass.

"Just wait..." Rainbow said, watching her retrieve the thing in her wine.

Applejack pulled the object completely out of the wine, and once she saw what it was, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. It was a shiny, golden ring. A small, white diamond on the top of it. Rainbow Dash quickly got out of her seat, and kneeled on one knee in front of Applejack.

"Is..." Applejack could barely think straight. "Is this what Ah think it is?"

"Yep." Rainbow Dash said, her smile growing even wider. "Applejack, will you marry me?"

Several tears started to pour down Applejack's face as a smile so big it threatened to split her head in two formed on her face. "Yes. Of course it's yes. It couldn't be anything but yes." She said.

"For real?" Rainbow Dash asked excitedly.

"Yup." Applejack said, her tears of joy still streaming down her cheeks.

"AJ?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Ah love you too."

Rainbow Dash layed on top of Applejack, pinning her down with her forelegs and kissing her with more passion than she ever had before. Slowly, she broke the kiss and started to travel down Applejack's body. Leaving a trail of kisses in her wake. She slowly approached Applejack's nether regions, and she placed a quick kiss on her dripping slit, causing her to gasp sharply. Rainbow planted kisses all around Applejack's pussy, kissing all over her inner thighs and the soft skin near her lower lips. Applejack moaned in pleasure as Rainbow teased her, and soon enough tried to get a hoof down there to play with herself, but Rainbow smacked it away.

"Getting impatient are we?" Rainbow asked seductively.

"Mmmhmm." Applejack moaned, growing tired of waiting. She needed release. Now.

"Beg for it." Rainbow said.

"Please. Rainbow, fuck me." Applejack said, trying to pull Rainbow into her. "Make me cum all over you. Please."

"Alright then. If you insist." Rainbow said, planting a quick kiss on AJ's clit before diving into her pussy.

Rainbow stuck her tongue inside Applejack as far as it could reach, and started to twist and turn it inside her as fast as she could. Applejack continued to moan in pleasure, and placed both of her forehooves on the back of Rainbow Dash's head, trying to pull her deeper inside of her. Rainbow only quickened her pace, licking and sucking at Applejack as fast and hard as she could.

Rainbow then retracted her tongue from Applejack's pussy and started sucking on her clit. Circling it with her tongue and gently nibbling on the small nub. Applejack screamed in ecstasy, and threw her head back from the sensation. She was getting close, and Rainbow could tell. Before long Rainbow had her tongue buried inside Applejack again, drinking up the juices that were pouring from Applejack's slit. With one last lick, Rainbow sent Applejack into a state of euphoria. AJ came hard, squirting several bursts of mare cum into Rainbow Dash's mouth. Rainbow only drank it all up, swallowing most of it, but leaving some in her mouth so she could savour it's sweet taste.

She slowly crawled back up Applejack's panting figure, and connected their lips in another kiss. Their tongues intertwining and flicking around each other, Applejack could taste herself in Rainbow's mouth, and she liked it.

Applejack then flipped them over, her on top of Rainbow Dash now. She broke the kiss, only to whisper two words into Rainbow's ear.

"Your turn."

She then crawled down towards Rainbow's leaking marehood, and went to work without hesitation. She plunged her tongue deep into Rainbow's folds. Licking in all directions. Rainbow gasped and moaned, stretching her limbs out and then curling them back up.

Applejack withdrew only to quickly suck on Rainbow's clit, then she was back to eating her out.

"Oh... Yeah AJ, right there!" Rainbow screamed.

Applejack continued to lick at the spot that was giving Rainbow such pleasure, and in no time Rainbow was squirting her love juices into her lover's mouth. Applejack drank it all up, not letting a single drop go to waste. When Rainbow stopped squirting, she licked the remainder off of her slit, then crawled back up to meet her face to face.

They kissed for the umpteenth time that night, and their tongues danced together as they shared another long, passionate kiss. Rainbow was the first to break the kiss, gasping for air as she lay under her marefriend.

"AJ..." She panted.

"Yeah?" Applejack asked, equally exhausted from the night's events.

"That was amazing."

"No kiddin'?"

"Nope." Rainbow slowly managed to steady her breathing, and continued saying; "I can't wait for out wedding day."

"That makes two of us." Applejack agreed.

Applejack then pulled up the sheets, and layed her head on Rainbow Dash's chest.

"RD. Ah love ya baby. Ah don't ever wanna lose you." She said.

"Don't worry AJ, I'll never leave you. I love you too much."


End file.
